


stay with me

by b3stm1stake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 80's AU, America, Arizona - Freeform, California, F/M, Fourth of July, Modern AU, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Swearing, Unrequited Love, stay with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3stm1stake/pseuds/b3stm1stake
Summary: What happens when two lifetime-long rivals crush on the same girl?
Relationships: Connie Springer & Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Sasha Blouse & Reader, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i told myself i wouldn't start another series, but i couldn't stop myself.  
> enjoy!  
> (takes place in 1984, america, california, san francisco)

"(Y/N)!" Sasha shouted as she munched on her bag of chips. "What took you so long?"

"I overslept." You laughed nervously.

"Alright, well, they're about to start!" She exclaimed.

You set your boombox down on the bleachers, taking a seat next to her. You cautiously leaned over her, fingers slowly moving towards the bag of O'Grady chips she held so dearly. As soon as you were about to grab a handful, she quickly snatched them away from you.

“Hey!" You whined.

“Pay attention." She nudged you.

"Like you are?"

“Enough attention to tell you that Jean is here."

"He is?"

You unconsciously scrambled to sit up properly, dusting off your pants and smoothing out your shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Are you just playing with me?" You nudged her back, and she laughed before pointing on to the field.

"He's right there, and so is Connie."

Your eyes tried to find the familiar head of wavy, sandy beach hair and Connie's lack of one, but it's difficult to when they were all covered by helmets.

"There." You pointed towards the man carrying the football.

"That's Jean."

“Of course you spot him first."

“He's the tallest on the field, it wasn't hard!"

"I bet you think about that a lot." She wiggled her eyebrows, and you punched her in the arm.

"Hey!"

"You pay attention, he's about to score a touchdown."

Sasha said something about how you were crushing hard, but you were too busy clasping your hands in awe to hear. The touchdown was scored just before their time ran out, and all of Jean’s teammates bombarded him to praise his win. The coach broke them up and told them to drink some water before the second half.

Jean took off his helmet, shaking his hair in the wind. You had to admit that his mullet was attractive, and the sweat rolling down his face made him look all the more mesmerizing. He approached the bench you and Sasha were currently seated on, grabbing his water bottle and chugging it furiously. You watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Good job out there, you guys!" Sasha broke you out of your trance. You hadn't even noticed that Connie was there.

"Oh, it was no sweat. The other team isn't even that good." Connie waved his hand like it was nothing.

"She wasn't talking to you, dumbass." You said.

"How would you know? You came at the end of the first half. I didn't even think you were going to make it."

"I watched enough to know that Jean scored that touchdown, and by the way your team reacted, he scored most of the ones before it, too."

Connie crossed his arms and grumbled, huffing a breath out of his red cheeks.

"Besides, I could barely see you compared to the grass."

"I'll have you know, I'm five feet and eight inches now!"

"I could have sworn Sasha was taller than you."

"Oh, you," he got ready to sprint up the steps of the bleachers, and you got ready to lunge back.

"Calm down, use that energy for the field." Jean held him back. "Besides, you'll grow. Just give it time."

Connie smiled, "you know what, Jean? You're right, you're right." He nodded. "And it's not just the height that counts, sometimes height in other areas too-"

"Ew!" Sasha closed her eyes.

"No one wants to know about that, Connie." You said.

"Springer! Kirstein! Break's over!" The coach shouted in a shrill tone. They began to sprint back to the field, Connie ahead of Jean.

"You better bring home that win, Jean!" You yelled with your hands cupped around your mouth.

"You know I will!" He yelled back, waving his arm as he put on his helmet with the other. Both teams returned to their huddles, planning out their next move for the second half.

"I'm glad that the school decides to keep sports clubs running through the summer." You admitted, leaning back on the bleachers.

"So that you can look at Jean in all his glory?" Sasha quirked an eyebrow.

"So that I can attend them." You stated sternly. "I really have nothing better to do."

"I'm just glad they keep the vending machines open. It's almost impossible to find these chips now." She dug her fingers at the bottom of the bag.

"Oh yeah, speaking of food." You turned to face her. "How's Niccolo? Isn't he supposed to be starting his first year of college after this summer?"

"Yeah, he is." She said. "Does Niccolo always come to mind when I mention food?"

"Well, no. Actually, yeah. Well," you tilted your head backwards. "Not when anyone else mentions food. Just you."

"Oh." She rolled up the empty bag out of boredom. "Well, he's supposed to be starting early."

"Really? I thought he'd start after we started school."

“His year ends a bit early." She leaned on her hand. "At least, that's how it works in Arizona."

You could tell she missed him. You shuffled a bit closer to her, resting your hand on her back.

"Do you guys exchange phone calls and emails regularly?" You asked.

"Sometimes." She sighed. "He's really busy now, though. They get even more work than we do."

"That's... a lot."

"Yeah." She sat up straight. “You don’t have to worry about me, or him, though. I have something to tell you, actually.”

“What is it?” You moved closer to pay attention.

“I got mail from Niccolo’s university.”

“Oh, is everything okay?”

“Yeah… and I got a scholarship.”

“You got a scholarship?”

“They liked a recipe I submitted a while back, and now they have a place for me next year!

“Why didn’t you tell me? That’s amazing, you idiot!” You leaned (more like dropped) onto her to hug her, burying your head into her side.

“I was scared that I might not get in.” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, keeping her other arm around you.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it. You’re an amazing cook, and I know you’ll only get better from here.” You looked up at her and smiled.

“Thank you.” She smiled back, and you punched her arm again.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Try and keep something like that from me again, just see what’ll happen.”

“Okay, okay! I won’t do anything like that again!”

“You better not.” The two of you heard a whistle, drawing your attention to the field “Exactly… how far are they into the game?”

“I don’t know.” You both laughed, Sasha slumping down her seat and your head resting in her lap.

“I know you leave in a year, but I already miss you.”

“I promise I’ll visit when I can.”

“If you don’t, I’ll go all the way to — where’s that college you were accepted into again?”

“Arizona.”

“I’ll go all the way to Arizona and make you.” You punched her.

“Ow! You’ve punched my, like, three times today. If you keep going I’m going to lose my arm.”

“That’s what you get for keeping secrets from me. We don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“I’m sorry.” She laughed, sticking out her pinky. “Always,”

You linked your pinky with hers, “forever.”

Before any of you could get another word out, a few of the players from your school’s team crowded around the bench to gather their belongings.

“Did the game… end?” Sasha whispered near your ear.

“I think so?” You leaned forward to whisper. “You’re asking them who won.”

“No, you.”

“Why me?”

“Because.”

“I don’t wanna, it’ll make more sense if you do it.”

“Why’s that?”

“You just proved my point.”

“Fine, fine.” She waved her hand. “I’ll ask Connie.”

You jumped off of the bleachers, weaving through the small gathering crowd of football players to find your friends. Sasha dashed off once she found them, and you tried to catch up to her.

“You guys did so well!” Sasha clapped her hands.

“Did you not see the way we fumbled at the end?” Connie placed a hand on his hip. “I _so_ had the ball.”

“Well, if you ‘ _so_ had the ball’, why did the other team take it so easily from you? They didn’t even have to tackle you.” Jean leaned on his shoulders, laughing.

“Shut up.” Connie pushed him off. “But still, those academy kids play a rough game.”

“Academy?” Sasha questioned.

“Yeah, it’s common knowledge. The academy’s sports teams are always stronger than us normal-ass public schools.” He replied.

“No way! How is it fair for you guys to play against them when you’re much weaker!”

“Are you saying that we don’t have a chance?”

You laughed, tuning out their antics.

“So, how was the game?” You asked Jean.

“I think our team did better than the last game, but we still need to work on our defence.” He replied.

“I’m sure they’ll bring home a win in no time, Captain Jean.” You teased.

He smiled, patting your head. “Hopefully.”

You turned to face your friends. “I think I have enough money for all of us, so would you guys like to get some ice cream or something?”

“Yes!” Sasha shouted.

“Sure.” Connie shrugged.

“That’d be nice.” Jean said. “Connie, let‘s go change.”

Connie nodded, and the two headed out to the change rooms within the school. They returned shortly with their shirts halfway down their torso’s, and you received another nudge from Sasha. You leaned on her shoulder once they were back, “I’m sure Sasha has an announcement for all of us when we get there.”

“What announcement?” Connie asked.

“When we get there.” She answered.

“Where are we going?”

“Baskin Robins.” You replied.

He groaned in response, slumping down a bit as he walked. “But Dairy Queen is so much better.”

“If you want Dairy Queen, get it yourself.”

“On second thought…”

“That’s what I thought.”

Somewhere along the way, Jean and Connie had went up ahead of you to discuss their game. Sasha took the chance to tease you endlessly once they were out of earshot. You tried to tease her back, but she took all your shots honestly — it was hard to make fun of her when she’d already secured her man.

“We’re here.” Connie pointed out. “Pay up, (Y/N).”

You dug through the pockets of your jeans, taking out a wrinkled $10 bill.

“Sorry, Connie. I don’t think I have enough for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes, tucking his hands into his own jean pockets. “Let’s go in.”

The three of you followed after him, finding relief underneath the air-conditioner over the door. You stayed there until the receptionist complained that you were blocking the entryway, and you dragged yourself inside before getting any more of a scolding.

“Choose whatever you want, but I’m getting it small.” You stated. Sasha and Connie took this as a chance to awe over the ice cream flavours available, whilst Jean stood at your side.

“Have you already decided what you want?” You asked.

“Huh? Oh, no. You pick for me.” He answered.

You mumbled a ‘yeah’, but you weren't sure if he heard it. Sasha and Connie had already ordered on their own, and you approached the receptionist to do the same.

“Two small vanillas, please.”

“Cone or cup?” She replied, bored.

“Cup.” She grabbed four cups, grabbing the scoop to place exactly two of each flavour per container.

It’s a short and simple process, but she made it out to be much longer — you were sure she was doing it on purpose, but you could care less as long as you got your order. She finally placed the small spoons in each cup, Sasha and Connie getting to theirs almost instantly, then turned to you at the register.

“Four dollars, please.” You handed her the money silently, and went to get the remaining cups.

You gave Jean his, and he accepted it inattentively. You wondered about what was on his mind. The four of you went to your usual spot, the one on the hill directly in front of the shop. You all laid down on the grass, facing away from the store and towards the sky.

“Sasha, the news?” You reminded as you ate your ice cream.

“Oh, yeah!” She paused. “I got in.”

“In to where-”

“You mean that culinary college?” Connie gawked.

“Good job, Sasha. We all knew you could do it.” Jean congratulated.

“Aw, thanks, you guys.” She smiled.

“Wait, did everyone know about this but me?” You asked.

“She didn’t tell you?” Connie said in-between spoonfuls.

Sasha nervously chuckled, “I just wanted to surprise you.”

You leaned back to land a horribly-aimed hit at her from behind Jean, but it was more powerful than you thought because you heard her say ‘ow’ for the nth time this day. You laid down softly on the grass, your dessert next to you as you looked up at the array of colours only visible when the sun set.

“All that aside, I’m really proud of you, Sasha.” You didn’t hear a reply, but you didn’t need to, to know that she was grateful for your support.

Everything was changing for you all. This was the last summer you’d all be together, and the following school year would also be your last. After that, all of you would follow your own paths in life and probably drift apart. You didn’t want that to happen, but it was inevitable to escape something like that and you knew it.

As if on cue, Jean stood up, “I have to get going now.”

“So quickly? We’ve barely hung out.” Connie sat up.

“I promised my mom I’d help her with something.”

“We’ll see you later, Jean.” You waved.

“Yeah, later.” He walked away.

Once he was gone, you sighed. He’d been acting standoffish as of late, and you felt your already severed connection slipping and slipping farther than you could catch it.

“Sasha.” Connie instructed, standing up to move to your other side.

“Mhm.” She nodded, moving closer to you.

“Huh?” You questioned aloud. “Is this a planned stand-up comedy routine or something?”

They ignored you.

“We know Jean’s been a bit… distant, recently, but you don’t have to worry about it.” Sasha said as she rested her head on your shoulder.

“Yeah, we’ll get through it.” Connie placed his arm on your other shoulder.

You sighed once more. “I just… want to be there for him. I like him, and believe me when I say I really have tried to stop. He’s just… so selfless and caring around everyone, such a comfortable presence to be in.”

“Wow.” Sasha shifted her position. “You’re down, bad.”

“I think you should confess.” Connie shrugged.

You glared at him. “What have I been trying to do since freshman year, genius?”

“Just, go for it.” He said. “Just like me on the football field. When I see someone with the ball about to head for a touchdown, I just go for it-“

“You’re absolute shit at football so don’t use that as a metaphor.” You snapped back.

“Next year… it really is our last year.” Sasha cut in.

“Yeah… it is.” You sighed. The three of you looked at the sun, beginning to set and hide behind the row of hills on the park. You weren’t sure when you’d see this sunset again, on a warm day with the four of you together.

“The sun is about to set, we should all go home before it gets dark.” You state, getting up.

“Yeah, you have a point.” Connie stood up. Sasha followed suit, “you think you’ll be alright?”

“Yeah… I think I might confess before the school year begins.”

The two patted you on the back simultaneously, and the three of you crossed the road to get to the sidewalk.

“Well, this is where we split. You sure you don’t want us to walk you home?” Connie asked.

“I’ll be fine.” You waved.

“Are you sure?” He reaffirmed.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright, well if anything happens don’t forget to scream.”

“Scream? Why? You won’t be able to hear me from across the neighbourhood.”

“You’d be surprised at how loud your screams are.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye, (Y/N).” Waved Sasha.

You waved back, and began your walk back home.

* * *

"Eren, you forgot something!" One of his co-workers shouted from within the store.

"Coming!" He groaned.

The stack of crates in his arm wobbled, causing him to freak out and almost trip over his feet. He managed to stabilize them by leaning his arm on a nearby rack, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay back there?" He called out.

"Just fine!" He yelled back.

Eren was beginning to regret his decision to work over the summer, and out of his hometown, nevertheless. Why was he doing this again? Oh, right, to save money for his college tuition. He didn't want to freeload off of his parents forever — Especially now that Mikasa lived with them.

"Alright, well I'm going to start locking up now." He waved the keys around in his hands, motioning to the crates with his neck, "can you take those outside?"

Eren nodded, letting out a small sigh. "Yes, Mr. Hannes."

Hannes smiled, turning around to quickly rearrange the store for tomorrow. They hadn't had much customers today, meaning Eren didn't have to work very much — Until Hannes made him clean out the storage room, that is.

The old man had been kind enough to get a job for Eren at the store he worked at, even sparing him a room to stay in over the summer while he worked in San Francisco.

Eren set the crates outside, just behind the shop next to where the dumpsters were. He wasn't sure why Hannes told him to put them there, but the crates were always empty the next time he went to retrieve them. As he was dusting off his hands onto his apron, the faint sound of music, slowly becoming louder, reached his ears. He stepped out to reprimand whoever was playing this familiar music at such a loud volume when the sun was on the verge of setting.

He was completely blown away, by the breeze of wind and the way it blew against the strands of your hair. A boombox was resting on your shoulder, and your arm was supporting it just in case it slips. You were wearing light blue jeans, a crisp white tee and a green bomber jacket that was a little too large to be yours. Nonetheless, he had never seen anyone more beautiful than you were right then.

The breeze blew again, this time slipping the hair tie down your low ponytail even lower. You pursed your lips, coated in red lipstick, as you tried and catch it with one arm before it fell off. He stood and watched, almost completely forgetting why he was looking in the first place. The familiar lyrics, 'Stay With Me' is what brought him out of it, and he was fast on his feet before he thought through what he was going to say.

"Excuse me, but your music is a bit loud." He said in a tone sterner than he meant to.

"Oh, sorry." You immediately apologized to him, pausing the device as you settled to hold it in your hand. "It must've gotten louder than I wanted while I was trying to carry it."

"It's no problem." He nodded.

Eren has never really cared about looks, but he felt a little out of place standing in an apron next to someone as gorgeous as you. You didn't seem to mind though, flashing him a bright smile after you spoke — saying something he was too distracted to hear.

"Do you come here often?" He found himself asking.

"Yeah, I was on my way home from a hanging out with some friends, actually." You explained. "Do you come around here often?"

"No, actually." He admitted. "I'm here for work. I'm originally from Cambria."

"Cambria?" You tilted your head. "That's somewhere near the coast, right?"

He nodded, "yeah, a few hours from here."

"Do you drive all the way?"

"No, I'm staying with a family friend."

"How long have you been in San Francisco?"

"Almost two weeks, I'm still a little new to the area."

"I'll show you around." You grinned.

The two of you had only exchanged a few words, but in Eren's mind, you were intelligent as a motherfucker and spoke like the breeze of the summer evening. He'd never felt like this before, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop.

"There's no need." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's really no problem!"

"You sure?"

"Of course!" You nodded. "Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah," he took it out to give it to you. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I draw on your arm?"

His eyes widened a bit, but he quickly shook his head. "No, not a all."

You pulled his wrist, steadying yours on his forearm as you wrote your home phone in neat yet unique printing.

"If someone picks up, ask for (Y/N)."

"I will." He said. "I'm Eren, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Eren." You stuck out your hand.

He shook it, leaving his hand limp in yours until you retracted it.

"I have to go now, but promise me you'll give me a call?"

“Yeah, yeah, of course." You waved him goodbye as you began to sprint, boombox waving in your hand as you expertly weaved through the people on the sidewalk.

He blinked once. Then again. Then a few times, then lifted his arm up to pinch it. Your phone number, written right on the spot he was going to pinch, stopped him from doing so. He wasn't dreaming.

"Eren! Time to go home!" Hannes called out.

Eren didn't reply this time, instead turning around to approach him. He could only hope his dream-like state wasn't evident to everyone else. Hannes didn't seem to pay him any mind, though, waiting for him patiently in the parking lot. He approached the man, trying to hot-wire his car into pulling out. Eren didn’t know why he kept that thing, but Hannes said it had memories from back in college. He didn’t want to know what he meant.

“Why don’t you just get another car?” Eren asked the same question he always did when this happened.

Just like every time, the engine finally started to work and the car slowly and unsteadily backed out of the bumpy pavement.

“Too many memories, Eren. You younguns wouldn’t understand.” He teased.

Eren shrugged.

“Speaking of younguns, who was that girl you were talking to?”

“What girl?”

“You know, the pretty one? I was sure your eyes were gonna fall out from all that ogling you were doing."

"I wasn't ogling." He lied.

"Your ears are red."

He blushed, but despite the teasing — for once, Eren was glad to have found another reason to make working here a bit more pleasant.

"The usual?" Hannes called back.

"The usual." Eren grumbled.

Hannes took a different route than the one they usually took back home, but Eren knew where they were heading as soon as the giant '7-Eleven' sign came into view.

"You want to stay here or join me?"

"I'll stay." Hannes nodded, locking the car once he left.

He returned shortly with a Blueberry Blast, handing it to the man behind him, "I hope it's still your favorite."

Eren looked at the plastic cup, turning it around to make sure that it was, indeed, the same Blueberry Blast he was in love with since childhood.

"Yeah, it is."

Maybe San Francisco wasn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so if anyone is confused, arizona represents marley and california represents paradis. the walls are going to be three different fancy restaurants within california, and that's all i can say for now ;)


End file.
